


Sand, Sand Everywhere

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [59]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Skipthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day on the beach, Martin goes looking for Arthur. And he's not hard to find ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand, Sand Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Fandot Creativity Night (Summer Christmas edition)  
> Prompts: snow angel/swimming trunks
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.

Martin sighed as the doors of the lift opened and he saw even more sand leading from the lift and towards their hotel room. What had Arthur done now? He had fallen asleep on the sun bed with a book over his face, and when he woke up his boyfriend was gone.

 

Douglas had laughed when Martin asked about him and just said: ”Follow the trail.”

 

The sand was everywhere. Martin just prayed that the corridor didn’t have CCTV and that they would have to pay for extra cleaning, and he followed the sand all the way to their room. He unlocked the door and found Arthur, still in his swimming trunks, standing in the middle of the floor, completely covered in sand.

 

”What on earth are you doing?”

 

”Walking to the bathroom,” said Arthur, and now Martin could see that he wasn’t standing, but walking extremely carefully towards the bathroom.

 

”The sand is getting everywhere,” Martin said. ”Get in the shower.”

 

”That’s what I’m trying to do,” moaned Arthur. ”But the sand is falling off unless I move very carefully.”

 

”It’s falling off no matter what,” said Martin. ”Just get in there before you get sand on everything in this hotel.”

 

Arthur sighed deeply and took a step towards the bathroom, making a huge clot of wet sand fall to the floor.

 

”Hurry,” said Martin, and Arthur did as he was told. Martin followed him.

 

”What did you do?” asked Martin, as Arthur tried to step into the bathtub without making more of a mess.

 

”It’s Christmas.”

 

”And?”

 

”I always make snow angels when it’s Christmas. Only it’s summer here, so I had to make do with the sand instead.”

 

”Oh, Arthur.”

 

”I know,” Arthur said apologetically. ”But sand doesn’t quite disappear on its own like snow does.”

 

”I’ve noticed,” said Martin.

 

”And it really gets everywhere.”

 

”And you didn’t even think about washing off a bit in the sea.”

 

”Oh,” Arthur stopped, with his hand on the taps. ”Sorry.”

 

”Well, get the water running, silly!”

 

”Righto.”

 

Arthur turned on the water and rinsed his hands first. Martin turned to leave the man alone to wash up, but a begging voice got him to stop.

 

”Skip?”

 

”What?”

 

”You know how the sand gets everywhere?”

 

”Yes?”

 

”I really mean _everywhere_! I think I need some help.”

 


End file.
